Only You
by Azeriel
Summary: "You don't need to compare yourself to Rika, for you are the only one who holds my heart. I live to love you."


This is happened in alternate universe, after Secret Ending 01 but Jumin is the one with MC. So yes, Rika is still alive but has mental illness like it was described on the story.

MC opened her eyes. She was getting thirsty, so she decided to get up from the bed. When she left to the kitchen, she saw Jumin was still up, sitting in a couch and reading a book. She changed direction to the living room and quietly approaching Jumin.

Jumin turned his attention to MC.

"Oh, MC, you're still up? Are you feeling uncomfortable?"

MC shook her head. "No, I was just thinking of getting water from the kitchen when I saw you still up."

MC walked to Jumin's side and peered on the book he just read. It was the same book he read for her the other day.

"Are you still reading this book?"

"Yes. After Rika is back, I feel like I have to finish this book to keep my promise to her. Maybe it will help her to get better."

The RFA has decided to treat Rika's mental illness first rather than report her to the police. Since in her state now, she couldn't be questioned anyway for what she has done.

Hearing Jumin's answer made MC uneasy. And it seemed that Jumin has realized her uneasiness. He rose from the couch and stood before MC. He looked directly in her eyes."MC, are you okay? I'm sorry if anything I said make you uncomfortable. Your happiness is my priority now."

"… I'm fine."

MC averted her eyes and bit her lip. She already had this anxiety ever since Rika came back. That maybe Jumin's past feelings for Rika will come back someday. Jumin was never give a deeper thought about his feelings for Rika since Rika was already has V in her heart. He was well aware that Rika could never be his. But the current situation is different. V was gone and Rika was left devastated by his death. Jumin might be the only cure she had.

But the next second, she turned back to face Jumin again.

"Hey Jumin, am I similar to Rika?"

Jumin tilted his head, his eyebrow furrowed. He didn't expect this question coming from MC.

"Well, you may be somewhat similar to her, but I think that you both has different qualities. Rika was strongly charismatic while you have a deep understanding of people."

MC opened her mouth to ask something, but suddenly she hesitated, she was afraid of the answer. By the look on MC's face, Jumin knew that something was bothering her, but he couldn't tell what it was. So he was doing something that he thought will make MC felt better. He pulled MC into his arms.

"MC, since the first time you came into my place, I swore that I will always give you happiness. I will protect your smile, so please tell me if something is bothering you. I want to protect you from danger and anything that will make you unhappy."

MC clutched Jumin's shirt. "Do-do… you still have feelings for Rika?"Jumin tightened his arms around MC. He sighed, so this was what bothering MC all this time.

"Before I met you, Rika was the only girl who could see through me. The real me. I don't have to be the chairman's son around her. The fact that I didn't have anything she wanted make me comfortable."

Jumin paused for a while. He was looking for the perfect words to describe his feelings.

"But with you, it was different. When Rika was only saw the tangled threads inside my heart, on the other side, you were not only see it but you also helped me untangle it. I realized that someone like you was the one I need in my life. You changed me for the better and I'm grateful for that."

"I could survive when Rika was reported dead. But if you are missing, I don't think I can survive. I will have to put the wanted ads all over the world to look for you. I will not be able to focus on anything else besides finding you. The thought of you leaving me is my biggest fear right now."

"MC, you don't need to compare yourself to Rika, for you are the only one who holds my heart. I live to love you."

MC was lost for words. How stupid she was for doubting Jumin like that. Tears were rolling on her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Jumin. I shouldn't have doubt you."

Jumin smiled, he stroked her head gently. "No, I should be the one who is sorry for not considering your feelings when I talked about Rika."

"But honestly, I am happy to see you jealous over Rika. This is very cute of you." Jumin chuckled.

"I love you, MC. For the rest of my life." He will never let the girl in his arms go. Forever, he will hold onto her.

End.


End file.
